Kirk, Knight of Thorns
'Kirk, Knight of Thorns '''is a character in ''Dark Souls. Location Kirk is an invader that will assault the player three times: first, at the basilisks in the Depths; again at the Demon Ruins at the edge right after the lava produced by the Centipede Demon, and lastly in Lost Izalith next to the Bed of Chaos As with all other black phantoms, Kirk only spawns if the player has reversed his or her hollowing. Plot Kirk invades the player in the above-mentioned places. He has no dialogue whatsoever and does not contribute to the story at all, probably being present only to give the players a taste of pvp experience. Character Information Health and Souls Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Equipment |R2-image = - |R2-name = - |R2-upgrade = - |L1-image = |L1-name = Spiked Shield |L1-upgrade = |L2-image = - |L2-name = - |L2-upgrade = - |H-image = |H-name = Helm of Thorns |H-upgrade = |C-image = |C-name = Armor of Thorns |C-upgrade = |G-image = |G-name = Gauntlets of Thorns |G-upgrade = |Le-image = |Le-name = Leggings of Thorns |Le-upgrade = |Ri1-image = - |Ri1-name = - |Ri2-image = - |Ri2-name = - |S1-image = - |S1-name = - |S1-type = - |S2-image = - |S2-name = - |S2-type = - |S3-image = - |S3-name = - |S3-type = - }} Strategy Kirk's a standard melee fighter. When he rolls, he can also damage and stun the player, so keeping a shield up would make fighting him considerably easier. Kirk's damage output is unremarkable, making him good practice for parrying. He also attacks fairly slowly, giving many opportunites for backstabs. Kirk invades at very inconvenient places: in the first and third instances, he's likely to invade while the player already has their hands full fighting others, and in the second, he fights on the edge of a ledge, making it likely for the player to accidentally launch either him or themselves off. Keep these in mind when fighting him and plan accordingly. Drops *Spiked Shield (semi-common) *Barbed Straight Sword (semi-common) *Thorns Set spawns in the Chaos Servant chamber if Kirk has been defeated all three times. Both the Spiked Shield and Barbed Straight Sword have a chance to drop all three times Kirk is defeated; it is possible to obtain more than one copy of each per playthrough. Backstory Kirk is unique for being one of the characters that does not have their origin named. All that can be gathered of him is that he is a part of the darkwraith covenant and is known for his murderous tendencies. Kirk is assumed to have met his end at the hands of Quelaag or one of her servants as a corpse with his suit of armor is found in her domain. Other sources state that Kirk is a servant of chaos, and is invading to gather humanity to offer. This is stated in the radio-interview with the producer. Trivia *One of the promotional pictures for Kirk features him invading a player in New Londo Ruins; however, he never invades there in-game. Gallery 839914 0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Phantoms